


Now Until Forever

by ValkyrieShepard



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Picnic, Sappy, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: The brothers have been together for a short time, and Hanzo gets scared easily.





	Now Until Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragon_de_fleur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_de_fleur/gifts).



> Part of the Shimadacest exchange: fluff and angst

Hanzo woke slowly, fighting through the sleepiness that clawed on his mind, trying to pull him back into the nether of the dreamworld. His hand reached out on instinct, in his dreams Genji was still by his side, lithe, graceful body pressed close to him, but in the physical world, his bed was empty. He was in the mood to just stay here and pretend his little brother was still by his side, but the day’s responsibilities would soon come crashing down on him.

 

He sat up, looking at the spot where his brother had been a few hours ago. He could still see his smile in his mind, could feel the taste of his lips on his own, could hear the moans he whispered into his ear like a treasure shared only between them. He was in love with his brother and it made him just as happy as it scared him.

 

His fingers left the sheets, and curled in his hair. Fear like this, he had never known before. Love like this, was new to him too, and he did not know which outweighed the other. For the past few days, it had been the latter, when Genji had come to his room for the first time and sharing a bed had taken on a whole different meaning. But soon after that the fear had come. Fear of being exposed, fear of losing what was most important to him in his life.

 

He could never be without Genji, and so they had to be careful. So it had been Hanzo to tell his brother to never stay over again after that first night, to sneak back before morning came so none would be the wiser. He didn’t want him to. What he really wanted was to run away and take his brother with him, but his duties kept him here. His heart was wrong for the life he was born into.

 

Hanzo sighed softly, wondering why his brother had even come to him. He had many suitors that pampered him whenever he went out, treated him like a prince. He on the other hand was… boring, staying home to study, learn with their father to one day take over. Lately he hadn’t even had much time for Genji, and he missed the days when the two of them had been little boys, playing without a care in the world.

 

He closed his eyes to recall the night before. How he had been almost shaking under his blanket in eager anticipation. They had their ways to talk to each other without saying a word. A glance here, a soft touch there, a promising lick of Genji’s lips had told Hanzo everything he needed to know, that his brother would sneak into his room that night. He had taken extra care to wash himself before bed, brushing his hair until it was shining. His brother was much braver than him, he had seen him wear skimpy outfits and put on lipgloss as if his lips weren’t already irresistible. This was as much as Hanzo was confident enough to do, and then he had pretended to sleep until he heard his door slide open, and the elegant form of his brother walked into the room.

 

“I know you’re not sleeping,” Genji whispered as he slowly sank onto his knees by his side, and pulled off the blanket. “You’ve been waiting for me.”

 

“Of course I have,” Hanzo replied softly, welcoming his brother’s form against him. “I wait for you every day.”

 

Genji’s expression softened at his confession, like it always did when Hanzo was brutally honest with him. Confessions like these he could only say to his brother, no one else would hear him say such things. Somehow with Genji it was easy, and Hanzo had learned that his brother didn’t hear these things from anyone else either. The two of them had a special bond, a closeness that they didn’t share with anyone else. The feeling was indescribable, but Genji knew.

 

“I would come to you every day if I could,” Genji replied, and finally kissed him.

 

Hanzo didn’t have much experience, but he knew that he never wanted to feel anyone else’s lips on his own, never wanted to experience this with someone who wasn’t his brother. Who was so skillful, who had been teaching Hanzo without teasing him about it. A rare thing indeed, but Genji could tell he was embarrassed about it. Every so often Genji could be very sensible.

 

They hadn’t even made love last night, the act simply hadn’t been necessary. Instead they had been lying on their sides, caressing each other and kissing, being more intimate with each other than they would during sex. They talked about things they could never admit to anyone else, Hanzo’s fears of becoming a failure, Genji’s worries of losing him to their family’s duty. At the end of those nights Hanzo always promised that no matter what, they would be together. Nothing else mattered more than that.

 

But now the new day was beginning and Genji wasn’t by his side again. This - whatever their relationship was - hadn’t been going on for long, but Hanzo ached every minute he wasn’t allowed to hold his brother, to kiss him the way he wanted to. A sharp knock outside ripped him from his thoughts, and he quickly stood to make himself decent, to hide the fact that someone else had been in his bed. His father did not wait long for him to reply, and as he turned around he was already standing in front of him. Hanzo bowed to him, feeling his stern gaze on him.

 

“I’m sorry, I overslept,” he said quickly. “I will be right out.”

 

“Good,” his father replied. “Make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

 

“W-will Genji join us today?,” Hanzo asked, trying to make his voice be as even as possible. Sometimes he did join them for the day, and it made things a lot easier to go through when he had his brother by his side.

 

“No. He’s been taken care of.” And with that, he was already turning around, waiting for Hanzo to follow him.

 

For a moment all he could do was stare, feeling the fear settle in the pit of his stomach. Only his worry for Genji let him run after his father. What did this mean?

 

“Taken care of?,” he asked as he caught up with him. “What do you mean?”

 

“That shall be none of your concern right now. Do what is required of you.” His tone of voice didn’t give Hanzo a choice, he knew if he tried to argue nothing would come of it except his father’s anger.

 

In the beginning he still tried to search his father’s face for any hint as to what he had meant. Hanzo’s first instinct was to think that he had found out, that Genji was now being punished for their sins. And all he was doing was sitting here going through his lessons. What if someone was hurting him right now? He had promised to always protect him, to make sure that they would be together!

 

He could barely concentrate, tried to think of an excuse that would let him leave sooner, or a slack in his father’s concentration to let him slip away. If only he could make sure his brother was okay, he would gladly take his father’s wrath. Anything for his brother, anything.

 

“Pay attention,” his father scolded him again, his patience was wearing thin.

 

“I’m sorry,” Hanzo replied once more, trying to get through the day as quickly as he could.

 

He was tensing up, and he was ready to run off at any moment when he suddenly heard a servant’s voice through the wall, calling for Genji. He relaxed a little then, letting out a deep breath. So he was still free, still out there? Hanzo hoped he hadn’t been hurt, although he knew how fond their father was of him. It would take something terrible for him to hurt his sparrow, something like finding out his sons were intimate with each other…

 

Knowing Genji was still out there didn’t set him completely at ease. He couldn’t really imagine their father to leave them in suspense like this, to punish them in such an odd way had he found out. But he also couldn’t imagine their father finding out, period. He had no idea of knowing what he would be capable of should he realise their sons were intimate with each other. His hand was shaking at the thought of it, and when afternoon grew into early evening, his father sighed and told him he was excused.

 

Hanzo tried not to run off as soon as he was standing, he tried to be calm and collected even as he closed the door behind him and his father couldn’t see him anymore. His steps were slow at first, walking down the corridor towards Genji’s room, slowly speeding up until he was breaking out in a full run. It didn’t take him long to arrive, and he busted open the door.

 

“Genji-,” he stopped mid-sentence, immediately realising that the room was empty.

 

It was a complete mess too, and he ignored his urge to clean it up, or to even take one of Genji’s shirts with him, just so he could have it when his brother didn’t make his way over to him. Instead he ran further down the hall, to his own room to hopefully find his brother there. But again, only silence greeted him.

 

When he turned he saw the servant that had been calling Genji’s name earlier, and Hanzo quickly caught up to her.

 

“Have you seen my brother?,” he asked, again trying to sound calm. He did not fully know why, but he just had to see him now, to confirm that what his mind had conjured up wasn’t true.

 

“Oh I am glad to see you,” she said, bowing to him. “Master Genji said to give you this.”

 

She held out a piece of paper, and Hanzo watched her walk away. Only then did he unfold it with shaking hands, instantly recognising his brother’s handwriting. Go to where our first was.

 

“First?,” he mumbled to himself. That was cryptic. Did he mean… first time? Was he intentionally vague in case the servant read the note?

 

Their first time would have been in Hanzo’s bed, and as he couldn’t think of something else, he closed the door firmly behind him, kneeling down in front of it. There was nothing here, nothing he could see instantly, so he looked under the pillow, under the blanket, shaking it out before he pulled up the mattress. Another note.

 

Stupidly, he looked around, not that he really expected anyone to be here, but in this case, he wanted to make sure.

 

Trust me, brother. Meet me where you were brave.

 

Hanzo froze. To whoever else found this, it would be so cryptic, but he immediately knew what his brother meant, and rushed outside to the inner garden. He all but stumbled out of his sandals, let his feet meet the grass as he ran towards the tree in the middle of it. It’s cherry blossoms weren’t in full bloom, but this had been the perfect spot for one moment. When Hanzo had asked his brother to come back to him. Both of them had been scared, he could tell, even with Genji. Both of them didn’t know if their intimate night would be a one time thing but here… here Hanzo had told his brother how he felt.

 

I love you. Please come to me tonight.

 

If only he could have said it in a way that Genji deserved. Not a rushed whisper, but a true confession. He wanted to worship him on his knees, and as if his brother were before him, Hanzo sank down onto the soft grass. It took him longer to find the next note, but sure enough there it was, underneath the tree’s roots. He brushed off the dirt, and unfolded it, again making sure he was alone.

 

This time, it was an address. Well, more like a map, hand drawn by his brother with symbols and drawings that Hanzo was almost sure only he could decipher. He knew the place though, and he tried to make sure that he wasn’t followed as he drove there. His brother sneaked out plenty of times, Hanzo wasn’t quite as experienced in it but still thought he was safe when he stopped his car a little away from where Genji had been pointing him to.

 

He was parked by the side of the road, close to a small staircase that lead him up the cliff that would look out over the ocean nearby. Hanzo hoped, begged that this was something good, for some reason he still couldn’t shake this feeling that something had gone terrible wrong. Maybe he was just still scared, maybe he was being too paranoid. Who would ever suspect that they were together?

 

“Genji,” he whispered breathlessly when he made it to the top of the cliff.

 

He was frozen in place, his mind’s worries wiped away as he took in the scene in front of him. His brother, in green shorts and a loose black shirt that slipped off one shoulder, barefoot on a large blanket. There were trees on either side of him, and they were decked out in lights, giving the whole scene an otherworldly look. The sun was starting to set now, and it made his brother’s hair shine. Just like that, Hanzo felt like smiling again.

 

“Hey big brother,” Genji said, his smile fading a little. “Why were you frowning like that? You don’t like picnics?”

 

Hanzo huffed, stepping closer to the small feast his brother had prepared.

 

“Love them,” he replied. “I was just… father said he had taken care of you I- I thought he had found out, I thought you were hurt.”

 

“Don’t be silly, he just told me to get out of your way.” Genji carefully stepped between the plates of various food, the candles, and the bottle of champagne Hanzo now noticed. “I just wanted to be able to do this.”

 

Genji was now right in front of him, grinning as he reached out to take Hanzo’s hands. And then he just stood there, both of them at ease, and happy.

 

“I don’t know why I was so worried,” Hanzo admitted, stepping even closer. He pulled away one hand to cup his brother’s cheek, watched as Genji leaned into the touch. “I was so scared that I could lose you.”

 

“You won’t,” Genji whispered. “We promised we’d always be together.”

“I know but I-”

 

“Shh,” Genji interrupted, silencing him with a kiss. “That’s why I did this. Today we’re just going to be in love, and happy. Tomorrow we can worry about anything else.”

 

Oh Hanzo could get lost in those lips, in the heat of that body pressed against his own. He let Genji lead him to the blanket, where they sank down on soft pillows, where they let the soft breeze caress their hair. And for a while they just sat there and kissed, without the fear of anyone finding them and revealing their secret. It felt like heaven.

 

“Here, brother, lie back,” Genji said softly, guiding him to do just that. “Let me take care of you for a change. You worked hard all day, didn’t you?”

 

“Mostly I thought of you all day,” Hanzo admitted, feeling a slight blush rise into his cheeks.

 

“Oh you’re such a sweet-talker,” Genji grinned as he plucked a grape from a small plate next to him, pressed it to Hanzo’s lips and watched as he parted them to take it between his teeth. Teasing his brother, he dragged his teeth over the skin of his fingers, just before taking the grape. “Hmm, naughty.”

 

He had to giggle then, and while chewing, Hanzo broke into a wide smile. This felt so perfect, so peaceful. Just the two of them, feeding each other, being with each other. A simple thing like that was so rare, and so wonderful.

 

“Hey you know what,” Genji said, promptly straddling Hanzo to sit on him. There were more grapes in his hand and Hanzo eagerly opened his mouth. “There’s something I never said, I think.”

 

“Hm, what’s that?,” he asked between swallowing and tilting his head for another grape. But now Genji turned to pick up a strawberry instead.

 

“Oh just you know,” Genji shrugged, and Hanzo could swear that he saw a slight blush in his brother’s cheeks. “That I love you. A lot.”

 

Hanzo’s mouth stayed closed this time, and the strawberry bumped against his lips. It was true, he now realised, Genji had never said it to him. His confession seemed to lift something from his shoulders, a kind of worry he hadn’t known he was carrying with him. He wasn’t alone in this, it was, as it had always been, the two of them. Together.

 

He sat up then, and gently took the strawberry from Genji’s fingers, setting it aside as he slid his hands around Genji’s waist, finally embracing him.

 

“I love you too, little sparrow,” he mumbled against his lips, kissing him deeply until they were both out of breath. “Now until forever.”

 

 


End file.
